In a known device of the type involved (Ger. 19 34 134 B 2) the magnetic head is moved alternately back and forth on a sliding carriage which is guided in straight line movement, whereby line advance is accomplished by linewise translational advance of the recording medium.
This device has the disadvantages that the means of guiding and driving the magnetic head are relatively expensive, and thus elevate the cost of the device as a whole, and that, moreover, because line advance is accomplished by moving the recording medium, it is more difficult to read or examine writing or graphics which have been applied to the exposed surface of the recording medium.
Accordingly, the underlying purpose of the invention is to eliminate the abovementioned disadvantages and to devise a mechanically simple apparatus wherein the recording medium is stationary during recording and reproducing, so that the visible surface of said medium can be examined without difficulty.